


in between the lines (theres a lot of obscurity)

by oh_captain



Series: drabbles i write to waste time and shirk my duties as a human being in society [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Isaac, Beacon Hills High School, Dom Isaac Lahey, Flirting, Grinding, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervous Isaac, Oblivious Danny, Overthinking, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Texting, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny get's paired up with Isaac Lahey in US History for an oral report. </p><p>He has no idea how much of a distraction the leather clad, curly haired, asshole can really be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in between the lines (theres a lot of obscurity)

Danny looked at the leather wrapped, pale skinned boy beside him and something in him wilted.

He was almost positive that he would be doing all the work, and that pissed him off so much because he always had to do all the work. If he’d got to pick his partner like he’d thought the teacher would let them, Lydia would have been here, pulling her own weight like they always did for group projects.

Looking away from the curly haired teenager beside him, to Lydia in the far left revealed she’d been partnered with one Scott McCall and he winced in sympathy. The boy was recently coming to school less and always seemed to be involved in really shady dealings. Lydia had gotten involved for awhile, but he wasn’t sure where those two really stood.

In any case, he’d worked with McCall on a project before, and when he went to the boys house, Stiles had dropped by and distracted him the whole time and Danny had scrambled to turn in their final result because of it. His heart went out to Ms. Martin, who would probably have her grade dip. She’d be a slave driver, and McCall will come up with a terrible speech to give over how the Great Depression affected the world because of Germany. He'd put money on it.

Which brought him back to Isaac Lahey, who was sighing and looking over at Danny with an assessing interest. It made Danny want to roll his eyes.

“Right, so, the project.” Danny said slowly, the words sounding like the were being forced from his mouth.

Isaac nodded, slowly before clearing his throat. “Yeah, the project. Over the Great Depression.” And Danny nodded, seeing if any of this was reaching Isaac, if he had any ideas, or was actually going to contribute. “It has to be at least five minutes long, and we have to have it written down as well so the teacher has a copy.”

Danny realized Isaac was parrotting back to him for his sake and tried not to scowl. Like he was the slacker! Most of the time, Isaac Lahey doesn’t even come to school, always out with Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, or with Scott or Stiles or Allison. And those guys had poor attendance as well, nonwithstanding knowing their grades, or the matieral that they’ve bothered studying.

“I know what we’re doing, Lahey, do you want to do this during lunch, after school, meet up somewhere? We don’t get class time to work on this, so we’ll have to meet up.” Danny snapped, trying not to be annoyed so soon. It was failing.

Isaac seemed to weigh his options, grey-blue eyes tracing the lines of the fake wood on his desk before his lips parted, drawing Danny’s attention to them. “I’m busy at lunch, and after school today I have something, unless you want to wait until after 5:30 for me. We can study at your place, I’m sort of…” He paused, not finishing his sentence and Danny watched Isaac frown slightly. “Doesn’t matter. We can study at your house, right?”

He nodded, assuring the boy next to who seemed tense. Maybe working with Isaac wouldn’t be too bad. He seemed ready to work well enough.

“Tomorrow, my house, 4:30 sound good?” He inquired.

“Yeah, okay. Just give me your address, or your number, whichever,” Isaac looked up to Danny’s dark eyes, meeting them and giving him a small smile that made Danny’s heart slam for a second. It looked so private, just for him to see that it caught him off guard was all. Isaac just happeded to have a certain charm was all.

“You have a phone?” Danny managed, hoping he sounded okay. “I’ll put my number in right now. You can text me for the address when u need it so you dont loose it.

Isaac dug into his leather jacket pocket and handed over a cheap Nokia windows phone, letting Danny unlock it and enter in his number before taking it back and putting it away, shifting in the blue plastic seat.

“I’m Isaac, by the way,” Isaac looked back to meet Danny’s eyes, a self assured smirk curving the boys pink lips, looking almost bitten red. His eye lashes were long and _Danny was so screwed_. Who notices eyelashes?

Danny held back the groan and nodded. “Danny, nice to meet you. The bells going to ring in a minute, but I’ll see you around, yeah?”

Isaac smiled, the words Devil May Care flashing into Danny’s head as how to describe it, like he was leering, like he knew something Danny didn’t. It irked Danny in a way he couldn’t explain, but wanted to analyze. “Yeah,” he agreed after a long pause.

The bell rang and Danny picked up his bag, heading out with everyone else, shooting Isaac a glance over his shoulder.

He met grey-blue eyes for the third time that day and felt his face heat up as he was pushed out the classroom door into the throngs of students.

  
Danny felt angry with himself and Isaac the next morning. He’d stayed up, hoping the other would text him, thinking Isaac would want to talk, but no. Nothing. He’d stayed up late, until 12, and had nothing to show for it but a bad attitude and lots and lots of annoyance.

He swore there were vibes coming from Isaac. The 'I want you' kind. But Danny had nothing. Nada.

How dare Isaac send him mixed signals like that? Why would he smile and ask for his number and-and-

Maybe Danny had read the situation wrong.

They were partners on this project and he was just being unfair because he didn’t know Isaac well enough to know if thats what had been going on. It could be that Isaac just cares about his grade, and Danny was the one making moves on someone who's uninterested.

He suppossed he’d find out today at 4:30, when Isaac was in his room with just him and their school work.

Danny rolled his eyes at himself. When did he become a closet pervert?

Dragging himself out of bed and heading towards the bathroom for a shower was the real blessing of his morning.

 

Isaac didn’t give Danny a single look all class period long and Danny was freaking out. Did he plan on acting like they didn’t have plans? Was he really going to make Danny do all the work? Was he really this big of an asshole?

Questions and worries zipped through Danny’s head until finally, distress seemingly catching Isaac’s attention, cobalt eyes looked to dark brown ones in question. Isaac smiled at him a bit, and it was an obvious ‘you need to relax’ smile, with a match set of teasing eyes. It only made Danny roll his eyes. He felt childish for getting so worked up, but…

He couldn’t help it, and he blamed Isaac. Something about him made Danny want his attention, want to figure out the puzzle that was Isaac Lahey.

Danny acted on his instinct and in fact did roll his eyes at Isaac, making the other ease his smile into a grin, the same one from yesterday that chaffed at Danny’s insides. That Isaac knew something he didn't.

Danny turned away abruptly and focused back on Mr. Warrings ramblings about the dust bowl and how it contributed to the Great Depression. Here Mr. Warrings was, giving them answers and he was getting distracted by Isaac.

He jumped a bit when his phone buzzed in his pocket, but only slightly. Digging the iphone out, he unlocked it and stared at the new number.

“Today 4:30 i remember U look worried, which, while sweet, is a little insulting. I’ll forget abt it this time, but don’t make a habit of it.”

Danny flushed, the words making an embarrassed lump form in his throat and swallowed thickly. He would love to put “and what would happen if I did?” But he did hav to face this guy later and if that made it awkward between them, he would die.

Instead he tapped out “sorry, just worried abt the project and getting it done” and added a smiley face with the sweat drop.

“U always stress abt everything? Dont worry, we’ll work on it when i get to your house”

“The project or my worrying?”

“Both, pay attention, Mr. Warrings sees you texting”

Immediatly, Danny turned off his screen and put the device face down, acting as if he was taking notes. And not two minutes later, Mr. Warrings “casually” strolled by and looked at what Danny was doing before eyeing the goalie and walking further down the aisle to catch any other students.

  
Danny texted Isaac his address at 3:45 and hoped the other saw it, because he recieved no confirmation text or anything.

The day ended, Danny went home, since it wasn’t lacrosse season, and waited for Isaac. He made food, checked to make sure they had drinks, that his room wasn’t messy and then nervously paced until 4:30. He couldn't help it if having guests gave him anxiety. His mom and dad wouldnt be back til 7, so they eould have lots of time to get these things over and done with.

Ten minutes after 4:30, Danny was worried.

And then he became angry and started pacing again, texting Isaac at 4:53.

And then started to call at 5:03, only to hear the doorbell signal downstairs.

Danny stomped down, getting ready to spew fire and raise hell upon Isaac only to find his neighbor there, talking about a neighborhood barbque.

He’d told her he would pass it on to his mom and went back in, going to his room, where he’d left his phone only to shriek in terror when he opened his door to Isaac laying on his bed like he was at home, shoes and jacket still on, tapping away at his phone screen.

He smirked over to where Danny was cluthing his chest and heaving breaths.

“Sorry, I’m late. Traffic.” He said cheekily as he looked back at his phone screen.

“Are you kidding me? You’re half an hour late, you sneak into my room, you’re putting your shoes on my bed, and all you have to say is traffic?” Danny snapped once he found his voice that had gotten stuck in his throat for a second.

Isaac paused, looking to Danny’s flushed face and shrugged. “Basically.”

“Get your shoes off my bed!” Danny threw his hands up in frustration.

Isaac toed them off letting them drop beside each other on the carpetted floors. He shot Danny a rebelious smile. “Better?”

“How’d you get in?” Danny demanded as he crossed his arms.

“Window. Hey do you have anything to drink? I’m parched and if we’re going to be doing a lot of this whole talking thing, I’m going to need some water.” Isaac said, words half spoken as he still payed more attention to his phone than to Danny shooting him daggers.

Danny marched over, looking down at what his partner was doing to find 1010 up, with a high score of 2034 and a current game going. It made Danny want to flush the boys trash can phone down the toliet.

“Sure, let me get that for you, your highness. Take off your jacket, and make yourself comfortable while I do everything for you.” Danny gave Isaac his best bitch face.

“Well, if you insist.” Isaac grinned wickedly, sitting up to slide his leather jacket off and reveal a grey, slightly v necked shirt you could buy in packs from walmart. It pulled on his shoulders and around his upper arms where muscle was and made him look much more different.

The jacket went on the floor beside his shoes and Danny didn’t say a thing about hanging it up. Instead, he watched Isaac stretch out back on his bed, looking exposed and self assured, with just a tinge of nerves on the edge.

He was nervous about hanging out with him, Danny realized. Isaac was just trying to distract him from seeing it, but he could see it now. The way he seemed tense even when relaxing into the comforter underneathe him.

“I’ll get you your water and then we start working, seeing as hoe you just wasted 30 or so minutes scaling my house instead of ringing the doorbell like a normal person.” Danny grumbled as he walked out the door and down the stairs to his kitchen, to get the water bottles he’d put in there.

When he got back up, he saw a piece of worn, slightly crumpled paper on his fresh stack, but didn’t comment. Isaac took the offered water bottle with a smile, taking a long drink that Danny couldn’t help but watch.

It did things for him to see Isaac’s adams apple bob like that, head slightly tilted back–

Danny flushed with embarrassment over staring and casually picked up the paper to do something.

It was Isaac’s half of the speech. He’d done it and left it for Danny to read, and there was some suggestions for Danny’s own companion speech.

Sure, Isaac’s was a conspiracist speech, it was filled with ideas that made it seem like the Great Depression was something that was orchestrated at the first signing of the Treaty of Versailles. But it was his speech.

The only problem was, it wasn’t finished.

Danny looked back after a couple minutes of brainstorming his own piece to see Isaac right next to him, watching a bit too closely.

The invasion of person space had Danny look at just how close the were. They were almost touching and Danny could feel the heat radiating off the other.

His heart seemed to beat harder at their proximity, being able to see the other up close in this much detail, greedily taking in the curve of his nose to the shape of his lips before he leaned away.

Only, Isaac didn’t. He stayed right there in Danny’s bubble, making Danny wonder if he should shift back.

He leaned experimentally only to find Isaac move imperceptably closer as well. It made him swallow hard, made his palms sweat slightly.

He wondered if he should ditch the project and just talk to Isaac for a second. He’d have all night to work on his speech, but he only had a couple minutes, or an hour or so with Isaac.

“It’s not complete, but I’ve got a good start. Don’t you think?” Isaac asked, voice soft, and close to Danny’s ear and Danny wanted to lean closer, to act on the thing in his gut telling him to flirt, to-to do or say something, or else he’d have nothing but pent up frustration for a long while. 

He turned his face back to the paper, to avoid eye contact. He'd do something if he looked in those grey-blue eyes that might be okay for Isaac.

“Yeah,” Danny found himself agreeing, leaning toward his partner a little. Just a bit.

He didn’t see the way it made Isaac blink and smile, but maybe that was for the best. He might not be able to remain focused if he noticed Isaac was okay with him flirting back.

If he saw Isaac was as interested as he acted.

“I mean, we’re probably the only people in his class who are going to be giving conspiracy pieces so… Speaking of, I didn’t know you believed in all that.” Danny looked up, angling his face so their lips wouldn’t line up if Isaac were to lean down.

Isaac leaned down anyway, just slightly, his words ghosting onto Danny’s cheek. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, I’m guessing.”

And then he leaned away, before Danny could do anything other than let his tongue run over the dry skin of his lips and breathe in the air him and Isaac were sharing in that moment.

He felt dizzy, and confused on why Lahey had pulled away before remembering, project. They were together for a project. To work on it.

Danny cleared his throat, trying not to let how flustered he was show. His cheeks burned red, and Isaac looked surprised, leaning back into Danny’s bubble to grasp his cheek, thumb running over the others cheek bone.

“You’re flushed, are you feeling okay?” Isaac asked.

Heart pounding, Danny nodded, trying not to let the hand with long fingers fall away. He wanted to bask in the attention and keel over dead with the humiliation at the same time.

“Yeah, just, um, its a little hot in here.” Danny lied, voice cracking and making him wince.

Isaac just smiled, wiped his thumb over the reddened tan skin one more time before sliding up to his forehead to press the cool back of his hand to the others heated flesh.

“If you’re sick, you should have told me. You could be sleeping and not spreading you’re germs all over me.” Isaac’s voice was teasing, but immediatly ruined the mood of what Danny was hoping for.

He scowled, shoving Isaac’s hand away. “I’m fine. The project, Isaac, we need to work on that.”

“I don’t think I want to.” Isaac said as he came to rest on Danny’s desk, slouching his weight onto it. “Not when you’re so fun to tease.”

Danny groaned. “We aren’t going to get any work done today are we?” He scrubbed at his face, trying to get it back to normal.

“I hope not.” Isaac grinned.

“Please, Isaac, I’m not interested in wasting my time doing nothi-” Danny started only for Isaac to lean down and lightly, almost timidly, press his lips to the corner of Danny’s mouth.

Danny forgot how to speak for a second, forgot to even breathe, giving Isaac time to draw back and hesitate.

It slammed into Danny what happened and in no time he reached up to pull Isaac back.

Lips pressed into lips, a hint of teeth nipping at Danny’s lower one, tongue’s soothing and coaxing and hands, hands were in each others hair, on shoulders and running up torso’s and thighs, and the bumping of noses on one anothers and the dry rub of Danny’s lips on Isaac’s softer one’s.

Isaac pulled Danny out of the chair, letting lips fall away from each other and for Danny to see the hunger and want in Isaac’s eyes, to see the need, and the way his lips, normslly pink were kissed a nice park pink, saliva drying on his bottom lip.

Isaac sat on Danny’s bed, pulling Danny to spread his legs, to put his thighs around Isaac’s waist and sit in his lap. Isaac’s long fingers dragged encouragingly over his hipbone, his insistent hands going around to grab Danny’s ass and pull him forward with strength that surprised Danny.

He toppled onto Isaac, almost letting his chin hit the others cheek, hands coming to steady himself on Isaac’s shoulders, before wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing back into the kiss.

Isaac squeezed Danny’s ass, lips moving and teeth pulling, Danny’s togue accidentally touching his teeth before completely taking over the kiss. One hand slid from his but to his neck, angling his head for better accessing and Danny moaned into it, trying to press closer in anyway he could, to get more of him.

Isaac rolled his hips into the spread of Danny’s legs, causing a breathy moan from the boy on top and a whine from Isaac’s own throat.

Danny pushed Isaac down to his back, bending over him, starting to take control, when Isac flippes them.

Again, with strength Danny was surprised with, Isaac lifted Danny and got on top. He started swatting Danny’s thigh, at first lightly, but one stung, causing Danny to whimper and grind forward.

“Ankles,” Isaac growled, as if forming words was too hard. “Hook.”

Danny understood then, hooking his ankles behind Isaac’s back and pressing them very close at the groin. Isaac made a pleased noise, grinding in slow circles that hitched Danny’s breathe, breaking up kisses to let out a loud moan here and there.

“Good, good,” Isaac seemed to purr to Danny, the words whispered onto red kiss swollen lips before Isaac went lower, to Danny’s neck and started nipping and sucking and leaving marks like crazy, making Danny tilt his chin up and bare his throat. Moans breezed out as the feeling of tender love bites pressed into his upper throat and rough bites and sucking further down, almost by his collar bones making him whine for Isaac.

Isaac pulled back and dragged himself to Danny’s ear, nipping it and whispering, “This is so much better than some dumb project.”

“You’re a good distraction, Mr. Warrings is just gonna have to fail us.” Danny laughed, pressing a kiss to Isaac’s temple before Isaac caught his lips.

Never had Isaac ever been so grateful for the Great Depression.


End file.
